Esme gets a job
by EdwardCullenlover18
Summary: Esme hates staying home with one of her new daughters. They decide to get a job. How will the others react to this? What's the drama with the werewolves and the new Cullen Girl? BD spoilers. Em A, E B, R ?, Jazzy ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

Hey guys! I got this idea and just had to write it. Sorry but I have to write this stuff to inform readers.

**Nicole Swan in Bella's older sister from my story Nicole's Twilight. If you want more about her you'll have to read that story. The first chapter is boring but it gets so much better believe me.**

**Warning Breaking Dawn Spoilers appear in this. And some couple pairings are change in this.**

Ch.1 Esme Wants a Job

Esme POV

Now that Edward and Bella have Reneesme going to school so she could have a normal human experience. Edward's idea of course since Reneesme is frozen forever now.

Jacob is going with her even though he is being a junior along with Bella, Edward, Alice, Seth, Embry, and Quil. So funny to me how they all travel together.

Rosalie was exploring the world with her new vampire friend Rose, to find her real soul mate, which is not Emmett. Rosalie keeps in touch with us visits a lot and should be home for good soon.

Nicole stays home with me because I needed someone and she volunteered I loved her soon much she even look a little like me so I like to pretend she is my real daughter. Since Renee died in a car accident she needed me too, since I miss Rosalie a lot.

Nicole's husband Jasper was a senior with Emmett who is now Alice's husband.

Did I mention we are living in the same house in Forks just they go to the same school so but it's been 20 years from now one recognizes them?

Nicole was also having trouble when she found Embry imprinted on Brittany her and Bella's stepsister. Also I know she always wanted a kid too and was jealous of Bella but didn't tell her that. Jasper wasn't to happy when she was depressed but he did make her happy just like Carlisle.

I missed Carlisle while he worked at the hospital still. Nicole and I were starting to get bored at home everyday sometimes we went out hunting, shopping, visiting people, and going places. But never to far without anyone else because then Jasper and Carlisle get mad because we tried in once and nothing good came out of it. But they did forgive us of course.

"Esme I have an idea." Nicole suddenly came downstairs after cleaning out her closet for another shopping trip her and Alice planned for Reneesme.

"What is it dear?" I was a little confused after my long trail of thought.

"I was thinking since we're tired of staying at home we get a job together!" she bouncing off the walls almost literally.

"Nicole, have you lost your mind?" seriously I don't think this will go down well with Jasper. But I did like the idea of a job.

"Well I was looking through the paper, shocker I know, trying to see what we want to do." She reminded me of Alice so much and I thought Alice and Jasper hated each other for a while there, "So I looking for designing house or decorating but then I saw a Forks School looking for teachers!" she was screaming now.

"What, what grade?" I loved kids.

"Um it's a high school class for all high school grades." She told me.

"Honey are you sure it's been long enough to this?" I wondered about that.

"Esme, everyone is going to Forks High School, no one knows I'm married to Jasper they think I'm Alice's sister and I'm older than her but no one knows my real age," she was making sense, "I'll pretend to be older because everyone said I was younger than I look. Charlie is 56 now so that means Sarah is 14 crap." She found a break in her plan.

"Nikki, I think you guys should talk to your half sister since Brittany and Charlie know and Brittany is a junior with Embry and Sarah is a freshman, I think she can handle it now." I was only allowed to call Nicole, Nikki.

Nicole's half sister Sarah was under the impression she ran away because she fell in love with Joe Jonas an never wanted to see the family again, because it reminded her of Jasper.

"First Brittany and Bella have to talk to her." She responded.

Really when we left Nicole found us for a reason we didn't talk about. **(You'll have to also read Nicole's Twilight to see what really happened but I won't post it till I get reviewers on that story.)**

"Why don't we go see about that job?" I said to cheer her up.

Ok I need reviews to see if you like it. If I don't get reviews I won't post the next the next chapter up.

I'll explain more about Charlie and Sarah in the next chapter. If you have questions review and I'll respond.


	2. Author Note clearing things up

Explainer

Explainer

_**Sorry that first chapter is confusing let me explain something's.**_

**Werewolves live forever or shape shifters.**

**Nicole is a vampire.**

**The couples are:**

**Edward x Bella**

**Nicole x Jasper**

**Emmett x Alice**

**Esme x Carlisle**

**Embry x Brittany**

**Jacob x Reneesme**

**Quil x Claire**

**Jared x Emily**

**Paul x Rachel.**

**Sam and Seth both imprinted on Nicole, but Seth accepts her as a friend. Sam gets awkward around her.**

**Brittany is a shape shifter/werewolf.**


	3. Chapter 2 the interview

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Job

Nicole POV

I love the idea of becoming a teacher. I could see my friends kids like Angela and Ben's kid. I saw their wedding from far away. Also Mike and Jessica's wedding although he didn't look too happy at the wedding. But they had triples that are freshman. I heard they argue a lot though. Edward saw Mike somewhere but Mike couldn't see him and he was thinking of me, EW!

I was printing fake teacher degrees because Esme and I already took the online tests and knew everything with our vampire minds.

I called the school and we had an interview at 1:00 p.m. so we had enough time to learn all we needed to know by then.

I told Jasper all about when he got a break to call me, which he did a lot when he was at school. Also Esme talked to Carlisle and surprisingly they agreed with us. That was amazing we thought we have to argue with them.

I got dressed in my best business outfit, which made it still cute. Esme was getting ready too. I had a feeling we get it though that school was desperate.

"Ready Esme we are probably going to become business partners next." I was so excited.

"Let's do this." She responded.

I got into Esme's car, which is a Mercedes GL-Class a present from all of us. **(Picture on my profile).**

I let Jasper take my car because he didn't want to ride with Bella, Edward, Jacob, Brittany, and Reneesme. Emmett and Alice went with Jasper while the dogs went in another car.

My car was from Jasper it's a Lexus. **(Picture on my profile). **The one Jasper took is my Audi S5. I like cars like Rosalie and Edward but unlike Rosalie I don't like working on them.

Esme drove so fast we made it there in 5 minutes tops. That's the fastest it took ever for a human it would be about 30 minutes.

We waited in the office when Edward came in and saw us. I guess he read Esme's mind because he knocked that confused look right off his face.

"What are you guys doing here is someone in trouble, is it Emmett?" he asked.

"Edward, don't talk about your brother like that." Esme scowled at him.

"No, Edward we're getting a job here." I answered.

"What are you going to do?" he was serious.

"Some teacher thing I'm not sure if it's subbing or teaching full time. Anyway we'll be teaching together." I said. Surprisingly he didn't laugh.

"Well, good luck I have to get my schedule switched and go to lunch."

"Why are you switching schedule I thought you got every class with Bella?" I asked.

"I can't take it anymore she keeps faulting it and I have to listen to the guys thoughts, so I'll be with some others from our big family instead of just Bella. Oh and don't tell her though." He said.

"Ok got it." Esme and I said at the same time.

"Bye guys." He said quietly when he left.

"See you Edward." We both said so no human could hear.

We went into our interview and got the job! I was so excited and so was Esme. We started today with the last two periods.

I looked at the class schedule and saw a name I didn't want to see on there…

Ok if I didn't clear anything up in the author's note leave me a review or send a message. I love reviews.


End file.
